Phil Buckman
|birth_place= Queens, New York |sex= Male |height= |weight= |haircolor= |occupation= Actor, musician |yearsactive= |awards= |website=http://www.philbuckman.com/ |relatives= |known_for= |spouse= Shana Halligan (1999-2012; divorced) Lauren Tarantino Buckman (2014-present) |partner= |children= |character=Joe in The Gas Station Show }} Phil Buckman is an actor, voiceover artist and musician, best known for typically playing a musician or slacker on shows like Drexler's Class and Beverly Hills 90210 and also being the voice of Carl's Jr and Hardee's commercials He appeared on Married...with Children in the season 6 episode, The Gas Station Show. Acting He first began acting in 1990 appearing in Rosanne and Major Dad, before getting the role of Slash on Drexler's Class from 1991 to 1992. Following that, he appeared on various shows such as Wings, Fraiser, Kirk, and Weird Science. In 1997, he landed another recurring role as Devin Taggert on Beverly Hills 90210. Afterwards he continued appearing in other shows such as Boy Meets World, City of Angels and Boston Public. He also appeared in various films, such as The Great White Hype, A Very Brady Sequel and An American Werewolf In Paris. Voice over Work He has contributed voice over work for commercials, video games and cartoons. Some of his work includes Chad on King of the Hill, Ghost in Marvel Heroes and locals on Rocket Power. He also contributed voice work in games such as World of Warcraft and Spider-Man 3. He also provided voice work for commercials for brands such as Tombstone Pizza, Yamaha Sports, Nestle Crunch, Southern Comfort and various television stations. From 2000-2010, he was the voice of Carl's Jr. and Hardee's commercials. Later, he was asked to come back and resumed working for the fast food chains again. Music Besides acting, he is also a professional musician, having toured as a bass player for bands such as Tribal Sex Cult, vOLUMe, Go Betty Go, The Snow and Filter. He has also contributed music to various television and film soundtracks. He currently plays bass in the band, Petty Cash, a cover band doing tributes to musicians Tom Petty and Johnny Cash. It consists of him and members of The Offspring, H20, Aeges, Venrez, and Juliette & The Licks. As of 2015, he is the current bass player for the band, Fuel. In addition, he also owns a recording studio in Malibu, California called Canshaker and another studio in Hancock Park, California called the Closet. Appearance on Married...with Children He appeared in the season 6 episode, The Gas Station Show, as Joe, a long haired gas station attendant the Bundys meet when Al decides to opt for Full Service. After filling up the Dodge and cleaning and inspecting the car without getting a tip from them, he puts on a smile when he finds out that Al doesn't have the money to pay for the food that leads to Al being forced to pay off his debt through work. Joe tries to give Al some advice on how the day will go, but ends up ditching him after his girlfriend stops by and asks him to go to the beach with her. Personal Life In 2016 after the election of Donald J Trump for President of the United States of America, Phil Buckman took to Facebook to discredit President-Elect Trump's credibility. He asked others to sign a petition flip official Trump electors around the country. The Trump victory was so significant and his fans were so upset that he quickly reversed his position. He back-tracked and claimed, contrary to his Facebook posts, that he was an American first. Though as of 2018, he still vocal about his opposition to the Trump administration. From 1999 to 2012, he was married to singer Shana Halligan. As of 2014, he is married to songwriter Lauren Tarantino Buckman, Trivia *He is often confused with Anthony Keidis, the lead singer of the band, Red Hot Chili Peppers, due to them having the same physique and style of hair, along with being involved in the music scene. In addition, Anthony had also doing some acting. Many people actually thought Anthony was in the MWC episode instead of Phil. *Along with Ian Ziering and Tiffani-Amber Thiessen, he is another Beverly Hills 90210 alumni who appeared on MWC. External Links *IMDb profile *Twitter account *Canshaker / the Closet facebook page *Article about his wedding to Lauren Tarantino Category:Actors